El hechizo
by Lenika08
Summary: Hotch está atormentado tras su detención en su casa , empieza a sentirse débil e incapaz y tan solo cierta técnico burbujeante logrará hacerle resurgir de sus cenizas.
_Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia sobre mentes criminales, después de años leyendo historias por aquí me he decidido a escribir algo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Hotch y García. Os aviso que puede contener spoiler para los que aún no hayáis visto el último capítulo. Esta escena es algo que me imaginaba viendo el último capítulo de esta temporada. Y sería una escena que ocurre al final del capitulo cuando Hotch vuelve a casa con Jack y antes de cenar en casa de Rossi, en mi historia la cena en casa de Rossi aún no ha ocurrido, por lo que esta escena que os escribo sería justo al finalizar el caso y demostrar la inocencia de Hotch._

Aaron no podía dormir, se había levantado harto de dar vueltas en la cama. La frialdad con la que Jack le recibió aún le atormentaba, y aunque habían hablado al llegar a casa y su hijo había estado cariñoso con él, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todas las desgracias que arrastraba a su vida.

Parecía que últimamente no conseguía hacer nada bien. Su equipo se estaba resquebrajando. Derek se había marchado, y mucho temía que los demás empezasen a darse cuenta de que era un mal líder para el equipo y le abandonaran. Les debía todo. Y hoy estaba libre gracias a ellos, pero en su fuero interno y tras los últimos acontecimientos ya no sentía el más indicado para dirigir al equipo.

Estaba a punto de servirse su tercer Whisky cuando oyó sonar la puerta. Se acercó sigilosamente a mirar por la mirilla y aunque no debía hacerlo, no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando se dio cuenta de quien le estaba visitando.

-¿García?. ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?. Pasa. No te quedes ahí.

-Lo siento señor, no quería molestarle, pero quería ver como estaba.

-No digas tonterías, tu nunca molestas, vamos siéntate- contestó Hotch mientras la guiaba hacia el sofá acariciándola levemente en la espalda.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien-contestó Hotch rápidamente, no quería preocuparla, a ella no.

-Señor...¿Por qué se empeña en mentirme?. Ya sabe que soy el oráculo que todo lo sabe, además le conozco, no malgaste tiempo en mentirme, no funcionará.

Hotch sonrió. Llevaba años creando su fachada de tipo duro. Un ser estoico que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, pero desde que conocía a Penelope sabía que esa fachada nunca había funcionado con ella. García siempre parecía leerle muy bien y entenderle. Con ella no hacían falta excusas ni secretos.

Antes de darse cuenta, empezó a hablar y a contarle todas sus preocupaciones acerca de lo que había pasado.

-Pero..Hotch. No hables así. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes, la misma persona fuerte y amable en la que todos pueden confiar, nuestro líder astuto y brillante en quien todos nos apoyamos.

-Gracias Pen...Eres un cielo, pero a veces es difícil sentirse así. Siempre os pongo en aprietos.

-Bueno, para eso está la familia, para pasar esos aprietos juntos- contestó acariciándole la mano.

Aaron pronto atrapó los dedos de Penelope y comenzó a acariciarle la mano, ambos se miraban absortos. Conteniendo la respiración. Penelope rompió temblorosa el hechizo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?. Deberías descansar. Trata de dormir un poco.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?.

-¿Como?

-Si..te quedas conmigo. Hasta que me duerma al menos. No creo que pueda dormir y me siento mejor sabiendo que estarás por aquí si tengo pesadillas, no quiero que Jack se asuste.

-Claro señor.

Le acompañó a la habitación y le observó acostarte, cuando se disponía a salir le oyó llamándola...

-¿García?

-¿Si?

-¿Me acompañas hasta que me duerma por favor?- contestó Hotch señalando la cama.

-Claro.

García se acercó y se subió encima de las sábanas. Hotch se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Y todas esas horas de dar vueltas en la cama antes, quedaron en el olvido. Pronto se durmió abrazado a ella, aspirando su perfume. Como si por primera vez, pudiera respirar tras tanto horror con tan sólo tenerla cerca.

 _¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado! Si os gusta puede que haga otra historia como continuación de esta! Hasta pronto! ;)_


End file.
